


Slapping Asses and Learning Names

by Cat_Face



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, RichKid!Levi, Yeah that's it, awkward moments between our dorks, awkward!eren, booty slapping, idk what do I do, this was rushed btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Face/pseuds/Cat_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slapping Asses and Learning Names

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. First fanfic posted on here? xD I also have an account on [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/_Cat_Face_) so uh...
> 
> From [toxixpumkin](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/101021230029/awkward-first-meetings-aus) awkward AU prompts! xD

"Seriously, Mikasa? Wow, okay, never thought you had a thing for horses." I laughed, smiling at her warmly. If anyone had not known any better then they would've though we were dating, but she was my adoptive sister, and though I may or may not have had a small crush on her when we were younger, I soon found that I was gay.

So damn gay.

Every male around me just seemed so much more arousing once I hit my teenage hormone years, and it's still going on even when I'm a senior at Maria Free Highschool, or, Maria Free. Last year was an absolute pain, since absolutely nobody, and I mean nobody, felt the need to conceal the hate for Eren Jaeger.

You see Maria Free divides their people into four categories - Untouched, Innocent, Unknowns and Obnos. Well, I like to call them Obnos, 'cause you know, Obnoxious, but their real name is Slies, but to me that just doesn't suit them at fucking all. The Innocents are those who are well known, well-liked, and have an absolutely pure identity, but they have yet to lose their virginity. The Untouched is similar, but they have lost their virginity, and they also stick to one person. There are only a few Untouched, and one of them is a person named Armin Arlert. His partner is Erwin Smith, which is also an Untouched. The Unknowns fit into no categories, either ranging from punks who have awful grades to nerds who could care less. The Obnos are the jocks, cheerleaders, and disgusting hookers who cover nothing.

And the reason why they hate the oh-so-epic Eren Jaeger? I'm the only fucking Innocent left in the whole highschool. Mikasa lost her virginity to horse-face, but the only reason she actually let him even lay a finger on her was because she was drunk. And now here she is crushing over him. Ever since the teenager revolution evolved to a whole new level, Innocents have been looked down on and people rushed to lose their v-card. Most of them ended up with STDs from the slutty part of the Obnos. Haha, joke's on you.

"-ren. Eren, Eren! Hello? Earth to Eren!" I blinked once, then twice. Mikasa was in front of me waving her hand around. I caught her hand and lowered it back to her side, chuckling softly.

"Sorry, I tuned out, what happened?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes before she began walking again. I followed her, catching a whiff of her perfume. It smelled familiar... Ah. She uses mom's perfume? I just noticed that, whoops.

"I said would you like to go to the coffee shop after school? There's a new one that just opened up right around the corner of the highschool." Mikasa said without looking back. I hurried my pace to close the gap between us, cringing when I got the perfume in my mouth. Goodness, she needs to tone it down on the amount of perfume she sprays. She'll attract unwanted horses. Totally not Jean, nope, totally not.

"Sure, I'll be waiting by the bike racks to pick you up." I replied as we walked into the view of the school gates. Ah, I can basically see the Obnos and Untouched stare at me and point. Of course, why not, people have told me I have the best eyes in the world. Haha, yeah no that isn't a compliment to me anymore.

* * *

**During History:**

"Okay, class, we have a transfer student here. His name is Levi Heichou. Please introduce yourself." Mr. Bolsado greeted.

"Alright, my apologies if cussing is violating your shitty rules of the classroom. But, as you know, my name is Levi, and if you ever so slightly question my height, I will shove my foot up so far your ass you'll be barfing leather for the rest of the year." He then smirked at the class in front of him, winking at particularly nobody.

All the girls murmured something along the lines, "Hot, sexy, fine ass!" The males simply glared at him.

He took a place four seats behind me, my eyes following his every move as he sat down gracefully and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I studied his features, noticing that he was, indeed, short. He wore things rather formally, especially for a highschool student. He wore a black vest with a white button up shirt, accompanied by black skinny jeans. His shoes, I think, were dress shoes - seriously, who the fuck wears those to school? - that were made of black leather. Well that explains his greeting. I looked up from his shoes to study his face, only to find that he was staring right back at me. He raised an amused eyebrow. I felt heat coming up to my cheeks, and whipped my head back to face the teacher again. He was teaching some kind of boring shit so I couldn't help myself as I wandered back to the mysterious senior boring holes into my back.

* * *

**In the coffee shop:**

"Eren what do you want?" Mikasa asked, smiling softly at me. I smiled back, mirroring her happiness. It's been a long, long time since we've actually went out together as brother and sister, considering all of the work Maria Free gave us. Plus, we had a tragic accident.... My smile faded, and I turned the other way so Mikasa couldn't see.

"Eh, I'll just get a regular cappuccino. Medium size?" I stated, unsure of what I wanted. Mikasa just nodded, and headed towards the register. A few minutes after staring at my hands, I felt the sudden urge to look up.

I saw the black hair, similar skinny jeans, and the aura, but I didn't notice the shortness, the undercut, the leather shoes. It all happened way too fucking fast, and before I knew it, Levi fucking Heichou was staring at me with the most dumbfounded expression I've ever seen.

"Why the fuck did you just slap my ass?" He asked, his voice incredulous. My face was most likely red now, and I struggled to find an appropriate excuse. So, I just spoke the truth.

"I-I-... I-um.. I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting!" I rushed out, burying my face in my hands, completely forgetting that it was those hands that just slapped those round buttcheeks.

"Brat, stop covering your eyes, look at me." I heard him say, but I promptly refused by shaking my head, whimpering in embarrassment. There was no way to show him my face now, that was too humiliating!

"Did I fucking stutter? Look at me, you shit." I could basically feel his glare, and I looked up, peeking an eye out between my fingers. What I had saw shocked me, he was smiling just the tiniest smile.

That was not expected, but damn he look hot smiling...

I-I mean! No, no I'm not thinking that. We spent a few moments like that, peering at eachother. At a closer look, I noticed his eyes were a bit different from on another. One was a pale, slate blue while the other was light, but ominous, grey. He was studying me, and I involuntarily shivered under his scrutiny. Fed up with the silence, and staring, I decided to break it with a question.

"U-um.. Why are you smiling?" I asked, looking confused as I removed my hands and placed them to my side. His smile instantly faded, and I frowned, regretting ever asking that. Stupid, stupid. I should've taken a picture, it was a nice look on him. .. I mean. The person in front of me merely narrowed his eyes and turned his head away. I swear I just saw a tint of red on his neck but it soon disappeared as he turned back to me, his glare menacing but with not enough fire to intimidate. At least, not intimidate me at least.

"I wasn't smiling, are you blind?" He deadpanned, staring at me with unreadable eyes. I just shook my head in return, smiling dumbly, not caring because I'm pretty sure I just met a new friend.

We ended up exchanging phone numbers after that, and soon I started slapping his ass in greeting every time I saw him. Except, this time, it was with more caution that I made sure it was actually him. I don't want to repeat that awkwardness again.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Eren Jaeger became an Untouched, his partner as Levi Heichou, who soon became the highschool's idol. Eren also became an idol, but he still leaned towards hatred rather than actual liking. Two Innocents also came up, and their names were Annie Leondhart and Marco Bodt. Needless to say, Jean and Mikasa didn't become a thing afterwards.


End file.
